


hush(puppies)

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Cartoon Therapy, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: to celebrate emile coming to the united states for the first time, remy cooks him some southern comfort food that he’d been going on about over chatwarnings: food, miscommunication where emile thinks hushpuppies are puppies, and possibly something else
Relationships: Remile, Remy Sanders/Emile Picani
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	hush(puppies)

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all ever need some good ol southern!remy................. hmu cause he is Best Boy

“I’m _hungry_ ,” Emile whined as he flopped down onto the couch. Remy was cooking him some genuine soul food, but it took so _long_ , and Emile was, well, hungry.

“Oh my goodness gracious, will you calm down for one second!” Remy shot back from the kitchen. “The food ain’t gonna cook itself. Plus, it’s gotta be cooked with love, so if you wanna go against what my mama taught me and have a shitty meal, by all means, rush me.”

Emile huffed, blowing a dark curl out of his face. “This feels less like a celebration of me coming to the United States and more of ‘torture Emi with good smells for, like, three hours!’”

So maybe he was impatient, but the food on his flight from Argentina had been subpar, and Remy going on and on in the car about the food he planned to cook didn’t help his hunger. Sue him!

“Sugar, the timer’s literally got five minutes left. Can ya wait that long, or am I gonna be left with a withered husk of what once was Emile Picani?”

“I can wait,” Emile grumbled. His boyfriend was lucky that he loved him.

* * *

When Remy had been describing that they were going to be having a “full southern dinner,” Emile hadn’t realized that he meant a literal _feast_. There was _way_ too much food for just two people, but that didn’t stop Remy from cooking it all. There was mashed potatoes and gravy, three different kinds of chicken, some sort of rice dish, sweet potato casserole, cornbread, pecan pie, and… _puppies_? Emile hadn’t quite caught what they were called, but he _did_ catch the word puppies, and that was rather unsettling. Once cut open, however, they seemed to just be some sort of fried cornbread.

Hesitantly, Emile took a small forkful of fried chicken and dipped it in the gravy as he’d seen Remy do and held it up to his face. He was _afraid_. What if he didn’t like it, and he hurt Remy’s feelings because of it? What if it didn’t live up to expectations? Should he lie and say it was great, or should he tell the truth? Questions swirled in his head, fueling his panic. He was going to–

“Emile!” Remy said, which caused Emile to jump. “Jeez, honey, you gave me such a scare for a minute. I thought you were dissociatin’ or somethin’.”

“I am so sorry–”

Remy shook his head. “No, it’s alright. What’s goin’ on, darlin’?”

“I’m just–” he huffed in frustration at his feelings. “What if I don’t like it?”

“Then… you don’t like it?”

“No, I mean, like, what if I _really_ don’t like it?”

Remy tilted his head in confusion and said, “Em, I’m don’t understand.”

Emile set his fork down and sighed. “I don’t want to hurt your feelings if I don’t like it. You made all of–” he gestured his hands around the table– “ _all of this_ just for me, and to dislike it… Wouldn’t that just be terrible of me?”

“I don’t think so, sweetheart. You’re allowed to dislike things. Plus, I like cookin’, and I know tons of people who’d kill for this stuff. None of it’s gonna go to waste, I swear.” Remy reached across the table and cupped Emile’s cheek. “It’ll be okay”

“Okay.” With a significantly larger amount of confidence, he took a bite of the food…

And _melted_. 

It was _so good_. Better than Emile could’ve ever imagined. He took another bite. And another. And another, and–

“Babe, oh my goodness, slow down,” Remy laughed, holding onto Emile’s wrist to stop him from stuffing his face. 

“But it’s good! I’ve never tasted anything like it in my entire life!”

A deep blush darkened Remy’s cheeks. “Oh, hush…”

“No, really!” Emile exclaimed. “It’s so flavorful, and the chicken is cooked perfectly so that it’s still juicy, and the potatoes… I haven’t even eaten everything, but I love this, Rem.”

“Thank you.”

Emile giggled and smiled. “You’re welcome! Now, may I please have my hand back so I can continue to eat this delicious food?”

“Oh!” Remy let go of Emile’s wrist. “Course, sugar. Eat up; my mama will have a cow if she sees how thin you are!”

“Oh dear…”


End file.
